


This is My Town

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Action, BAMF Danny, Blood and Injury, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Suspense, Swearing, Violence, Weapons, class reveal, references to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: The school is held hostage by a group of hardened criminals. Too bad the Ghost King doesn't take too kindly to outsiders. Some events may be Triggering to some people.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 452





	This is My Town

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> Last DP one-shot before I move on. It was fun. Some themes in this one-shot may be triggering for some people so be advised.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Danny had his head down in a mock sleep, tapping a simple rhythm on his desk.

His parents were on the cusp of a "ghost changing" invention so they've been spending all hours of the day in the lab. It prevented Danny from going into the Ghost Zone and getting enough ectoplasm for his energy levels.

Lancer was droning on about something, this late in the game of being a hero and now king, Danny learned to let things go and prioritize.

Making sure his energy levels are up in case of a powerful ghost trying for the crown: important...hearing Lancer drone for an hour about a book he didn't have time to read: not so much.

A slight commotion was going on out in the hallway. Students seated closer to the door picked their heads up to listen.

Tucker sat behind Danny, he tapped out a message on his shoulder in code.

Ghost?

Danny subtly shook his head no. His ghost sense hasn't gone off.

The commotion outside increased to the point that Lancer stopped talking.

"Stay here class, I'm just going to go around the corner to see what's going on."

He opened the door and checked side to side. The students saw a glimpse of him as he turned the corner. He ran into another teacher.

They conversed for a bit, his female coworker seemed to be frazzled.

Danny strained to hear what they were talking about.

Students flinched while others gasped in shock at the sound of a loud pop like someone popped a huge balloon. The loud noise got the rest of the class talking.

Sam leaned over to Danny. "Are you sure this isn't ghost-related? Something's going on."

"No guys I swear, I would feel if anyone went out of the GZ."

The popping continued but in rapid succession this time. The hairs on the back of Danny's neck raised.

"Who the hell is making that noise?" Dash groaned.

Another male teacher runs up the hallway yelling something.

"Evacuate! Run! Shoo—"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he face-planted on the ground. All the students stood up in alarm after watching him.

Something red spread across his back.

"Pride and Prejudice!"

Before Danny had the opportunity to escape, several people stormed up the hallway. Lancer and the other teacher immediately put their hands up.

A group of six guys busts through the door, all wearing some type of tactical gear. They screamed as soon as they saw the weapons.

Living in Amity for so long it was surreal to see rifles and pistols made to hurt humans than ghosts.

Danny bolted up, making sure to shield Sam and Tucker behind him.

"Hands up! Hands up! Put your fucking hands up!"

They rounded everyone to the center while the shooters circled them.

Everyone had a terrified expression except for Danny who scowled.

The man that stood in at the front, lowered his pistol and bandana from his face.

He was surprisingly good looking, if anyone was to meet him on the street they would say he was a charmer.

"Good day folks! My apologies for the scare." He nodded his head to the dead body right outside the door, "And for the mess."

"I'm not, I quite enjoyed it." A short but beefy man stated right beside him.

"Of course you do Brute." He said patting his shoulder. "Anyway, I am Rex your new principal in away. These here are your new disciplinarians; Brute, Hunter, Loch, Ripley, and Tito."

Lancer held his hands up higher while stepping closer to Rex. "Please leave the children alone, as a school district we have no money to give."

Rex shoved the older man back causing Lancer to stumble into Kwan.

"I don't give a shit about the school. I'm here because I know your dear mayor is made of money and I'm sure he will pay handsomely unless he wants hundreds of dead kids on his hands." He laughed.

The girls in the back whimpered at the threat. Brute poked his rifle to the closest student. Rex took point at the door. "If you would all kindly follow me to the gym, we can keep a better eye on you lot with the rest of the school."

"What's the plan here Danny?" Sam whispered.

"We need to figure out how many of them are there."

They walked to the other side of the school where the gymnasium is. Inside, students and teachers kept to their class. Another militant was patrolling with a rifle at his hip.

Rex nodded his head towards the new guy. "This here is Thrasher, Thrasher why don't you sit these fine people over there?"

Ripley pushed at the back of the pack to get them moving again.

The class took a seat closest to where Rex set up his hub. He had a large radio set to establish contact with the police for a ransom.

Brute, Thrasher, and Ripley patrolled to keep an eye on the hostages. The other four loitered around.

"We're sitting ducks here." Mikey moaned.

"They're not going to kill us. They need us alive for the money." Justin stated.

"Calm down students, this will all be resolved peacefully." Lancer tried to comfort.

A girl tried to move to talk to her friend in another class. A quick grab of her hair stopped her from making it over. She gave a sharp cry in surprise that made everyone quiet.

Danny's fists clenched. He kept his head down knowing if he looked up, those around him would see green.

The hand gave a jerk, for a muscled arm to wrap around her shoulder.

"What do we have here? Someone not following the rules?" Thrasher whispered in the student's ear.

Her bottom lip trembled, "P—please I'm sorry I—I just wanted to talk to my friend."

Thrasher's eyes scanned all the faces watching them. "Maybe I should make an example out of you."

"Leave her alone Thrasher."

Sam and Tucker had whiplash, peering at the spot in between them where he was supposed to Danny in the middle of confronting Thrasher.

"You gonna do something about it?"

"If you just let her go. I wouldn't have to do anything."

Thrasher sighed theatrically, pushing the girl away and into her friend who caught her.

"There is always someone trying to play the hero."

Danny shrugged, "What can I say? I have a thing for stopping douchebags and you my guy definitely qualify."

"That's it!" Thrasher charged at him, hoping to tackle him to the ground quickly.

Danny sidestepped nonchalantly sticking out a foot to trip him up.

Thrasher skidded but didn't fall flat. He spun around sending a fist flying to Danny's head.

Danny blocked it with a forearm. He punched back hitting Thrasher's gut causing him to bend forward allowing a knee to break his nose.

Thrasher spat blood in his face giving him room to breathe.

"Gross! I could get rabies or something!"

Using that as a distraction, Thrasher got a lucky shot at his face.

They grappled with each other until Brute twisted Danny's shoulders back to hold him still.

It gave Thrasher the chance to get body shots in.

"Hey!" Rex barked, "Break it up! I can't hear the radio with you three bitching!"

Brute released Danny's arms, his legs went out from under him. He collapsed on his knees and forearms.

Thrashed crouched on the balls of his feet so he could be eye level with him. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a large Bowie knife. "You're lucky I have to listen to Rex or else I would've gutted you like a fish."

Danny wiped a streak of blood from his nose. "You know Thrasher if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're trying to compensate for something. His eyes flicked from the big knife to his lap.

Those closest to the fight huffed, trying to smother their giggles.

Thrasher stood up and kicked Danny in the stomach, the impact had Danny cradling his torso.

Rex paid them no attention, stilling fiddling with the radio frequency.

Tucker and Sam ran over to him, once the soldiers lost interest.

"Dash! Can you help us move him?" Tucker hissed.

Dash lifted off the wall. Fenton did save that girl so this is the least he could do for him. He took him under the armpits. "Christ Fentonio, I can't believe you did that."

The three hauled him over to lean against the wall. The class gave him a wide berth.

Danny wheezed, "Well, you know me and my mouth."

"Take off your hoodie Danny," Sam ordered. He had to be helped as his normal t-shirt underneath rode up to his stomach.

Students close enough can already see green and yellow coloring his shockingly muscled torso.

Sam wadded up the ruined white hoodie for him to hold to his nose and other various split skin on his face.

"You got the shit beat out of you." Tucker summed it up.

"You should see the other guy."

Tucker turned his head to spot Thrasher near the doors by Hunter. He had a bruise on his cheek that was swelling slightly and his nose was crooked.

"Sam, check him for a head injury, he's spouting bullshit."

Sam smacked him on the shoulder. "Not helping."

"Okay you guys need to cover me, I'm gonna turn invisible and change outside," Danny whispered to his best friends.

Sam disagreed, "There's a reason they kept us with our classes."

"Besides, you're totally on their radar with the stunt you pulled," Tucker added.

The trio glanced over to see the majority of the kidnappers scowling at them or in particular Danny.

Danny bumped his head to the wall, frustrated that he doesn't have a plan.

"Hello? Hello?" Static buzzed to life.

Students' and teachers' heads perked up.

Rex smirked, crossing his legs up on the metal table with handheld in his palm.

"How's it going out there?" Rex asked smugly.

"Is this the leader?"

"It sure is buckaroo and who do I have the pleasure of speaking too?"

"This is Mayor Vlad Masters."

The rest of the crew made their way over to hear the conversation clearly.

"Mr. Mayor! Just the guy I wanted to talk to!"

"I demand you to release students and faculty immediately and no harm will come to you and the rest of your men."

"Ho ho hold it." Rex's voice took a steely edge, "You are in no position to negotiate with me big boy. Here's what I want. I want a quarter-billion deposited into his account by you in an hour or else your first casualty will be on your hands."

Static filled the gym with what's to be presumed Vlad's hesitance.

"Who is it?"

Rex nudged Tito in giddiness. "Can you believe it? He asked who it's gonna be!"

Rex swung around in his chair to yell out to his hostages. "Does anyone want to be the first victim if your dear mayor doesn't fess up the cash?"

They were silent as expected.

"Tell me Mr. Mayor is there someone you have in mind?" Rex asked sarcastically.

"Daniel Fenton."

Hunter and Loch exchanged an uneasy glance.

Rex recovered from his befuddlement. "Am I hearing you right? You want me to kill Daniel Fenton?"

"Yes."

He gave an appreciated noise and stood up. "Daniel Fenton!"

Heads spun around to stare at the boy still on the floor. His friends eyed him with worry bt Danny just glared at the leader.

He used the wall for support, the bruises were already healing thanks to his ghost half.

"You called?"

Ripley laughed and crossed his arms. "Well if it isn't Mr. Hero himself."

"It seems you have been chosen to die first by your dear mayor."

Teachers and students were outraged. They couldn't believe Vlad would be cruel enough to mark a student for death.

Hunter had to take his rifle and shoot it in the air for them to calm down.

Danny remained silent. "Can I speak to him?"

Rex tossed him the radio. "Be my guest Hero, I admit I'm a little curious about why the mayor wants you dead."

He rolled his eyes, pressing the red button on the side of the receiver to talk.

"Vlad this is Danny."

"Little Badger, I'm glad they let you talk to me."

"I gotta say Fruit Loop I'm surprised you want to kill me yet again it would be easier in the _zone_."

"Yes, I agree but it's impossible with your predicament to get someone as I in there to you, nonetheless I figured with you _dead_ there would be fewer casualties."

Danny suppressed a smirk. "I understand, if that's how its gotta be I'll take the consequences."

Rex took back the receiver. "You have one hour and your time starts now."

As soon as Danny walked back to the rest of the class, he was met with resistance.

"Are you out of your mind Fenton?" Lucas asked.

"What the hell does the mayor have against you that he wants you dead? Amanda questioned.

"He doesn't, it's all part of the plan."

A few beats of silence later and Star asked hesitantly, "So you aren't going to die?"

Danny just winked.

"Tick Tock, are you getting nervous Danny boy?" Rex smirked.

"I'm doing alright, certainly not as antsy as your boy Tito over there."

Rex laughed, "It's a shame really, I enjoy your humor but I think I'd enjoy killing you more."

The clock on the wall struck an hour later on the dot. "Loch? Did the mayor do as I said?"

The hostages held their breaths, praying that they won't kill a teenager.

A cruel smile etched into his lips. "Nope, it's empty."

Rex sighed almost like he expected it to happen.

The others gasped and shouted in protest. The crew had their guns trained on the crowd in case they started to get feisty.

Danny didn't look the least bit surprised. He got up on his own accord to face Rex.

"So what's it gonna be? You executioner style? Maybe an old fashion firing squad?" He snapped his fingers, "Ooh oh, Thrasher with his Bowie knife that he wishes it could be his dick size."

Rex stroked his chin, "Firing squad ain't a bad idea, it would be one hell of a message not to mention the mess they would have to clean up."

He clapped his hands together, "Alright! Line up against the wall!"

Tito was left out of the line up to be on crowd control. The others minus Rex pointed their weapons at the teenager who remained calm.

Most of the school closed their eyes, they couldn't bear to watch the blood bath take place.

"3...2...1...fire!"

Clicking was all that could be heard.

"What the fuck?" Brute breathed.

Danny crossed his arms. "Looks like your out of ammo."

Tito turned around to fire a shot at Danny to only get the same clicking noise.

Rex stepped up to Danny. "You forgot one."

Danny's eyebrows furrowed. "Wha—?"

A gunshot made most of them jump. Rex was standing there with a smoking pistol.

Danny glanced down at his shirt rapidly staining red where his heart should be.

He stared Rex in the eye. "Nice shot."

Then he crumbled.

Screams echoed throughout the gym. Some even started crying.

Rex blew on his gun and holstered it. "No more fucking around. The next person who moves an inch ends up like Daniel over here."

"M...m..maybe he isn't dead, maybe he's just hurt." Paulina whimpered.

"That bullet went straight into his heart and with the amount of blood on the floor right now...no one could survive that." Lester sympathized.

Loch ditched his rifle, "I wonder how he stole our clips without us even noticing?"

Ripley yawned, "Who cares the kid's dead now."

"Uh...guys...where did his body go?" Hunter asked.

All eyes went to where Danny's body should have been instead, there was only a puddle of blood.

A yelp came from Tito when he felt someone grab his ankle. Everyone heard him just in time to watch him vanish beneath the floor.

"What the...?"

Hunter backed away from where Tito disappeared and ran into something hard at his back. A finger tapped his shoulder, turning around he stared into acid green eyes.

"Boo."

He screamed, falling to the floor. There stood Danny Fenton still with his bloody shirt.

"Next time, aim somewhere important like my core," Danny advised, turning his hand intangible to reach inside his chest. He paid no mind to those around him groaning in disgust.

A few seconds later he has the bullet pinched between his thumb and forefinger examining it in the light before dropping it. The bullet clattered noisily on the floor. With one kick he knocked Hunter unconscious.

"That was slower than I thought." Tucker sassed.

Danny rolled his green eyes. "Lacking on ectoplasm here Tuck, you try to raise yourself from the dead jackass."

His ears pricked at the sound of heavy footsteps. He smirked, sinking to the ground.

Hostages searched everywhere for a glimpse at the new Danny.

Loch and Brute were back to back scanning. Danny phased up through the ground to grab both their heads and smashed them against each other. Blood trickled from each of their skulls.

"That was just too easy."

He set his sights on Ripley who dropped his gun in fright.

"What the hell are you?"

Danny laughed, it echoed. "I can't believe you bozos didn't do your research about Amity before you decided on this hostage takeover of yours."

He reached out towards Ripley for a handshake. "Hi, welcome to Amity Park the most haunted city in America."

Ripley took a step back. "You want me to believe you're a ghost?"

A knife whizzed by, without looking Danny raised an ecto-shield his side where the knife got lodged in.

He dropped the shield, the knife fell nicely into his hand. "I was waiting for you, Thrasher."

"We have unfinished business freak!"

Danny made a disappointed tsk sound. "Ghost...freak...I prefer Danny, Danny Phantom."

Bright white rings traveled up and down, the last to change was the symbol on his chest.

Gasps and shouts came from everyone.

Danny froze the knife in his hand, letting it slip through his fingers to shatter on the ground. He made a come hither motion with his hand at Thrasher.

"Let's dance big boy."

He yelled running at him full speed again. This time Danny met him head-on to deliver a spinning back kick to his head instantly knocking him cold.

Ripley put his hands up in surrender. Danny grabbed him by his collar and dragged him down to join Tito.

Rex had his pistol drawn. His eyes scanning everywhere.

"Did you know Rex is Latin for King?"

He whipped around about to fire. Danny was faster, freezing the gun.

"Yeah...that's not going to work a second time."

Rex dropped the gun and answered the previous question. "I know that's why I picked it because I am the king of this operation."

"I hate to inform you but this city is only big enough for one king."

A green waved started at his feet and zoomed up to his head. A crown floated above his head, his right arm was covered in black armor, a ring on his left. His eyes glowed brighter than before.

"This is my town and this is what happens when you try to hurt what's mine."

His right hand glowed with an ectoblast. Rex's eyes widened, the last thing he sees is it flying straight at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Postings maybe slowing down as I start my next semester of college on Monday so we'll see.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
